Lil Dogg
by Sealeane
Summary: I'm on my holidays. I got nothing to do but babysit n so I came up with this. It's about a very slim possiblity of Road Dogg coming back. it's rating is for the language content


I don't own any of the characters except Lil Dogg. All the others belong to themselves, Vince McHahon and WWFE. I don't mean any harm by writing this so please don't sue me, besides which I got no money to pay infringement fines anyway.   
  
Characters:Lil' Dogg Caleb James, various WWF Superstars  
Summary:About the slim possibility of Road Dogg Jesse James coming back to the WWF  
  
  
  
  
To:ShawnMichaels@HeartbreakHotel.com  
From:LittleDogg@ARealBitch.com  
Subject:I'm commmmmiiiiiinnngggggg!!!  
Hey Shawn,  
Just to let you know, and for you tell the guys and Chy, (if she's still talking to u all but the if she isn't I'll soon fix that), that I'll be flying out to meet Jesse on the 5th July. That means I should be with you all by the 10th ^-^ In time for Pac's b-day.   
Loving u all (n feeling pretty pissed @ Dogg 4 this shit his gotten himself into)  
Little Bitchy Dogg,  
Caleb.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Shawn came running into the canteen, waving a sheet of paper in the air. As he collapsed at a table where X-Pac, Hunter and Stephanie were sitting, the rest of the WWF Superstars looked at him as if he had just grown two heads.   
"She's commmmmmmmiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!" Shawn announced, completely out of breath.  
Pac snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and quickly read it. He threw it up in the air victoriously and started dancing around the place like a lunatic. Hunter yanked the paper out of mid air, read it and done exactly the same thing, taking Stephanie with him.  
"Jesse's coming back!" Pac started singing to a song that Caleb had taught him a few years ago. "He's coming back! He's coming back! Jesse's coming back!"  
"Lil' Dogg's coming back!" Hunter joined in, happily. "She's coming back! She's coming back! Lil' Dogg's coming back!"  
"She's what!" Chyna choked, getting up out of her seat and grabbing the piece of paper as it fell on the table. "WOOHOO!"  
"She's really coming?" Billy asked, smiling brightly as Shawn nodded his head as best he could. "Woooooohooooooooooooo!"  
"Scary!" Kane announced to himself and anyone who was listening.   
"Tell me about it." Undertaker whispered.  
"And they put me in a Private Sanatorium." Linda declared, looking at the formerly at each other's throats De-Generation X.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Okay, come on, Dogg." Caleb announced, pulling back the covers on her sleeping uncle and his latest 'thing'. "Caleb's back in the States and she's back with a vengeance. It's time to get up, have a wash and get yourself clean of all alcohol and drugs ... not to mention all other forms of drugs."  
"Leave me alone." Jesse James mumbled, tugging the covers back onto his body and pulling a pillow over his head. "Go away!"  
"Road Dogg Jesse James, if you don't get your pretty little ass out of that bed right this minute, by god help you, I'm gonna go get a bucket, fill it with cold water and dump it all over your head." Caleb warned, hands on hip. "That's it. I'm going to get that bucket."  
Caleb walked out of her uncle's bedroom and into the bathroom. She found a bucket, even if someone had been sick in it, and rinsed it out with soap and warm water. Allowing the cold tap to run a little first, she filled the bucket up with cold water and walked out of the bathroom, bucket in hand.   
"Good morning Dogg." Caleb said cheerfully, dumping the bucket over her uncle's head.  
"You little bitch!" The woman sleeping next to Jesse sneered, bolting upright in the bed and looking over at Caleb. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Caleb, you're going to die." Road Dogg declared, looking down at his soaking wet bed.  
"Not by that little hussy anyway." Caleb just smiled down at him, pointing over to the woman. "You know, I didn't think you were the 'big-tit-blonde-bimbo' type."  
"Why you little-" The woman launched at Caleb, only to have Caleb move out of the way and push her body face first into the floor.  
"Temper, temper." Caleb chided, trying desperately to hold back the laughter. She turned back to Dogg and placed her hands on her hips. "You ... are going to get out of that bed, take a long shower and then put on some really nice clothes, while I ... am going to escort this little hussy out of your wonderful home."  
"No you're not you little bitch." The woman got off the floor and stumbled around, trying to catch her wits.  
"Your vocabulary is very limited isn't it?" Caleb smiled. "That's the 3rd you've either said that to me or at least tried."  
"Why you little bitch." The woman launched for her again.  
"You don't need to prove me right you know." Caleb told her, grabbing the woman's hair, and her clothes that lay about the room, and leading her from the bedroom with ease. Still holding the woman's hair, Caleb dragged the woman across the garbage-strewn living room and to the door. "My uncle will no longer be dealing with drugs, cigarettes, alcohol or dumb blonde whores like yourself. Good-day to you and good riddance."  
"Why you fucking little bitch!" The woman declared.  
"That's the 5th time you've called me that." Caleb smiled, slamming the door in the woman's face. "But at least she added the word 'fucking' this time round."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Now why is it that the guy who told me 'never drink alcohol, never start smoking, never get involved in drugs; they're all really bad for you,' goes and starts drinking, starts smoking and gets himself involved in drugs." Caleb wondered out loud, passing Road Dogg a cup of black coffee.  
"Leave me alone." Road Dogg said, taking the cup. "I have a hangover the size of Asia."  
"Your own fault." Caleb stated, and then walked into the living room again. "Look at this place. It looks like Hurricane Andrew was reborn right here in your living room."  
"Go away." Road Dogg repeated.  
"Sorry. No can do, Unca Dogg." Caleb announced, picking some of the larger pieces of rubbish off the floor. "Momma's will stated that on passing my GCSE exams I come to live with you."  
"I could be considered as unfit to take care of you." Dogg remarked wishfully.  
"If you think that for one minute I'm going to even contemplate living with my bitch of a GrandMother or go into care, you obviously don't know me that well." Caleb turned on him. "Now where are all your cleaning shit?"  
"I don't got any." Dogg admitted happily.  
"So where are all your credit cards?" Caleb asked.  
"Caleb just go away."   
"NO!" Caleb shouted. "I'm not going anywhere, Jesse. For the past 6 months I have been sitting in that god-forsaken place they United Kingdom Government class as a school, wondering what the fuck you were doing. I kept asking myself, over and over again, what would happen to me if you died before my school years with them finished. Thinking to myself what if he's taking an overdose right this very minute? What then? What the fuck am I supposed to do? With no one to fucking turn to? With no one to look after me? Well, now that I'm here I'm going to make sure that it doesn't come into my mind again. Not even for a milli-second. You hear me, Road Dogg Jesse James? I am not going to sit around and watch you kill yourself. I saw my mom and dad do that to themselves when I was just 6 years old, so let God and the Devil himself have mercy on my soul if I'm gonna go through all that again."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I'm sorry." Jesse said softly walking into the now spotless living room. He waited for Caleb to answer him, but when she didn't he knew he had to make the effort. "I didn't think about things from you point of view. I didn't think about what you've been through in the past 10 years, and how it's all effected you. It's just ... Losing Rhys and Jaron to alcohol, your mom and dad to steroids, Tareth to coke, and Jessica to smoking inflicted cancer ... I just thought ... Would it really hurt if I went out like they all did ... Would anyone really miss me?"  
"There was this girl named Annabel in the school," Caleb started, staring up at her uncle. "She offered to take me to a show one time, while you were in the UK. She said, her mom had managed to get hold of 5 tickets. One for her, one for her two brothers, one for their mom and one for anyone Annabel wanted. She knew that I loved wrestling, and so she asked me. You hadn't asked me to come round that time, so I said sure, why the hell not. A few days before the show and we were all set to go and I was planning to surprise them all and take them backstage to meet you and the guys because you were all their favorites. But then, her baby brother, who ironically was also named Jesse and completely idolised you, got pneumonia. Completely out of the blue. We never went to the show in the end. Instead we watched you on this wide screen TV, Annabel's mom had ordered to be installed in Jesse's private hotel room. Then the New Age Outlaws came out to the ring, and this little five year old boy, who had been out of it all day and all night long for the pass 4 days straight, started singing your rap, word for word. Lynn ... his mother ... Dave, Annabel and myself ... we were all just sitting there, pretending to watch the match, when really we were watching him closely ... as he kept chanting 'Road Dogg! Road Dogg! Road Dogg!'. Then the match ended ... so did he. Just as the bell rang ... his heart stopped beating.  
"Every day after that," Caleb sucked in her breath and allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks at the memory. "Lynn and Dave and Annabel ... they watched WWF obsessively ... just so they could get a glimpse of one of the few things Jesse loved. When you left, the disappointment on their faces was so clear ... it hurt like hell. It wasn't even the fact that you left. It was why you left. You ... was Jesse's idol. He wanted to grow up and be just like you. Where do you think I got that name 'Lil Dogg' from? Jesse gave it to me. He used to go around the place saying 'I wanna be just like Road Dogg! I wanna be Lil' Dogg'. I use it 'cos it makes me remember Jesse's admiration for you. His LOVE for you. Love that never went away."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  



End file.
